Caramel Apple
Caramel Apple is a female Earth pony in the Apple family. She has a pale yellow coat, orange mane and tail, bright green eyes, and a cutie mark of three caramel apples.__TOC__ Design Caramel Apple is identical to Golden Harvest in all but cutie mark, shares her design and color scheme with Pizza Pie, shares her design with Daisy, Spring Forward, Lucky Star, "Serena", S01E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, Blueberry Curls, "Lilac Blossom", "Mint Swirl", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Apple Top", "Swirly Cotton", "Maroon Carrot", S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Berry Icicle", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, "Cornflower", "Hazel Harvest", "Bell Perin", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, shares her mane and tail style and coat and eye colors with Strawberry Sunrise, and shares her tail style with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Apple Stars, Cipher Splash, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Golden Glory", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #8, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, "Nook", S02E05 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S04E08 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Ocean Breeze", S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #3, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, "Precious", "Cloverbelle", Lilac Hearts, and Virgo. Depiction in the series Caramel Apple has appeared in only one episode in each of the first four seasons. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle and Spike to her during the Apple family reunion. She appears next in The Last Roundup, at the Ponyville train station when Applejack returns home from Dodge Junction. In Apple Family Reunion, Caramel Apple watches several other Apple family members arrive to the reunion by blimp, is seen shortly before Raise This Barn starts, and is seen leaving the reunion alongside Apple Cobbler. In Trade Ya!, Caramel Apple appears among other Apple family members walking through the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship, Applejack clarifies to Micro Chips that she isn't Caramel Apple. Depiction My Little Pony The Movie Caramel Apple appears in My Little Pony The Movie in Canterlot during the Friendship Festival. Other depictions Caramel Apple appears in a promotional image posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on November 10, 2013. My Little Pony (mobile game) Caramel Apple is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "Caramel Apple's the sweetest Apple of them all, and she loves nothing more than inviting her friends over for movie nights and pony-oke singalongs!" Merchandise Caramel Apple is depicted with the same design as Pinkie Pie in the seventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, the English-only version of which lists her name with a trademark symbol and states that she "loves to watch movies with her friends!" and the English/French/German/Spanish/Portuguese/Italian/Dutch/Swedish/Danish/Greek/Polish/Turkish/Russian version of which states that she "loves watching movies!" Caramel Apple appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art print "All Of Apple Acres". A selection of Apple family members listed on page 28 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony includes Caramel Apple. In series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards, #59 of 84, Meet the Apple Family!, lists Caramel Apples in place of Caramel Apple. Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Caramel and Candy Caramel Tooth. es:Caramel Apple ru:Карамель Эппл Category:Apple family Category:Background characters